Violet- Ice blue mix
by VoltaireLeone
Summary: They could spend hours drowning in each other's eyes, and despite all hardships, an eternity in each other's company.
1. Drenched

Raven woke with a jolting start, nearly jumping out of her bed as the lightning flashed and the pounding rolls of thunder attempted to break though the Titans quarters's bulletproof windows. She stared at the purplish-blue ceiling as she gathered her composure, her breathing slowing down to base levels.

Nightmarish slumber and weeping skies do not go well together after all.

Raven pressed against her queen sized bed, forcing herself to sit up, despite her eyelids still weighing an average of a ton. The room is illuminated pure white for a split second, and the deafening roars of lighting crash against the glass once more.

The pale (now even more so) teen shook, and stirred slowly out of bed, deciding that a nice hot cup of peach tea should calm her unsteady nerves. Stretching her slender arms as far as she could, she donned her purple cloak over her pajamas: black tank top with gray pants and floated over to her room's metal plated door, which opened swiftly after detecting her presence.

Exiting her room, Raven made her way to the kitchen, in which she opened the cabinet third from the left and took a stark black jar, filled with her favorite teas and opened it, taking a bag and returning the jar back to its shelf.

The wait for the water to turn hot was uneventful, if anything, as Raven silently scanned her tumblr feed, quietly laughing at loops of Princess Butterbean do flips over and over again, smiling over beautiful artwork from artists' blogs she follows and so on.

As she poured steaming hot water onto her skull shaped mug (with a pink bow on it, of course) and took a sip of what is now tea in her hands, a low moan escaped her throat, the taste of peach entering her palates. With each quiet sip, a sense of serenity washed over her, calming her nerves as the salvo of light and noise invaded the Titans HQ.

Then she heard a quiet ring in living room, indicating that the front doors of the HQ has opened, which is impossible because the building only lets in Titan members and those given a keycard and as she recalls, no keycards have been given in recent.

Placing her cup down on the kitchen table, Raven floated over to the elevator near the living room, a cautious hunch forming on her shoulders.

She watched as the digital numbers on the display on top of the elevator rise.

Someone's inside the elevator.

Raven looked towards the security feed, trying to see who the intruder was but all she saw was static. Whoever this person is must have a reason of not wanting to be seen.

She continued observing the elevator display, watching it rise until it finally stopped at floor 39: the indoor gym.

"But no one uses that room except... Oh no." Raven whispered as she pressed 39 on the elevator panel.

The first thing that exits the elevator door is the warm and anxious breath that escapes the purple Titan as she slowly floated towards the a wall of the room, inching forward to see who else has entered the room.

As she peeked through her cover, she saw the perpetrator: a man silhouetted by the darkness of the room, only illuminated by the occasional bolt of lightning.

The man is sitting on a bench in the center of the room, his back facing towards Raven, hunched over as if he's clutching something in his stomach.

The man raised his head to face the ceiling, slowly and breathily gasping in pain as he pulled what appeared to be a metal pole from his gut, droplets of blood flying away from him as he pulled it out.

"No, not again..." Raven said to herself as she hurriedly walked towards the silhouetted figure

"Goddamnit." A deep, low voice cried, as the owner of the voice collapsed to the floor, creating a soft clang as he landed. He clutched his stomach as he reached for what seemed to be an opened plastic container lying near him and grabbed hold of a roll of bandages.

This boy needed help

"What happened to 'I'm done sneaking out'?" Raven bitterly asked as she stood tall in front of him, arms in her waist and a look that could kill.

A sigh of defeat

"Sorry Rav, I-"

"You promised me this would stop, that last week would be the last time."

"But there's so much the Titans doesn't see, there's so much crime that goes-"

"Robin you don't have to prove yourself to any-"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO PROVE ANYTHING."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING OVER THE FLOOR?!"

Raven's voice faltered and broke as she struggled to wipe the tears off of the pained expression on her face. All Robin could do was look down.

He stared at the gaping hole in his gray shirt now covered in blood and soaked in rainwater and with the roll of bandages in hand, attempted to cover up the wound... only to wince in pain as he moved his arm.

A distressed Raven stopped Robin in his endeavor and grabbed hold of the bandages, staring at Robin's masked eyes, pleading him to let her help. Robin having no position to refuse eased his release on the bandages and laid his head on the ground.

The injured bird felt soft hands take over his body as his clothes were stripped from him one by one: first his mask, which hid a short cut on his left eyebrow and revealed his icy blue eyes, senseless in expression. Then his brown leather coat, cut up at the sleeves and red at where the wound would be. The coat followed with a blue shirt, now with the lower left portion of it a deep red.

Now Robin's torso was undressed; but it painted a grotesque picture. Bruises ranging from red to purple covered his body along with deep gashes and long cuts that surely add permanent marks on to Robin's already scarred torso. Robin turned his head away from Raven, not daring to meet her gaze.

Raven couldn't help but stare at his bare upper half. At the epitome of physical fitness for his age, he might as well have been sculpted by Michelangelo and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference; his collar bones well pronounced and almost seemingly drawn in, his shoulders and biceps compact and filled with volume, his 8 pack with parentheses to cover them, and V cuts that looks as if they could cut diamonds. And not to mention the scars...

Guilt washed over her as she realized how much pain he must be in while she stared and immediately grabbed the components from the bathroom that are necessary for patching up wounds: rubbing alcohol, threads and a needle, cotton balls, and bandages. As much as she wanted to take Robin to the hospital, they both knew how terribly the consequences would be. Cy and Star would probably kill Robin him if they found out he went back on his word.

"If you won't do it, I will." Robin said huskily, clutching his stomach and rolling his head back, his eyes closed.

Raven stared at him; he looked pitiful, self-destructive. The man that saved her from herself was walking between life and death right in front of her and although he would never admit it, he can't face himself alone, not now.

Without another word, she straddled him and took the alcohol in hand.

The rain pours on.


	2. Confession

Robin lazily opened his eyes as the rays of light seeping through the window beside him finally became hot enough to become a catalyst to wake him up. Letting out a massive yawn and forcing himself to sit up, Robin felt his consciousness spark back to life.

Immediately, flashes of the past night attacked his brain. Memories surged and slowly the pain from the night before resurfaces and Robin instinctively let his arms crumble before him and felt his back softly land on the bed.

"God...damnit!" He cried out to himself as his ribs ached and his chest felt like shit. Robin tried to get up once more... Only to feel his back hit the bed again.

"You've gotta be fuckin kidding me." The Boy Wonder said, a little louder this time around.

He scanned his surroundings. Clearly he was in his room, which looked a lot like a study, as many of his fellow Titans would testify. Shelves filled row to row with books took up most of the wall space, with a large board filled with maps, pictures, strings, and thumbtacks. Looking at it again, the light brown board looked a little crowded. Robin mentally noted that he needed to replace it. Next to the board was his jet black desk, or "office" as he liked to describe it. On the right side of it was his state of the art desktop computer, proudly made by the Boy Wonder himself. It was used mostly for recreation, as Robin thoroughly enjoys MOBA games (Naturally Challenger ranked), and occasionally for sites that are... Robin was a teenager after all. On the right were piles of assorted paper work, files, documents gathered up over the course of his several investigations of the Titans' enemies and allies. In the middle sat a meager desk light, currently off as it was morning. And finally, a pair of red nunchucks that he forgot to put back in the armory.

Before he could finish his tour of the room, he felt the distinct sound of his room door open, and his eyes quickly fell upon the sight of a casually dressed Raven, holding a tray that seemed to be holding a steaming bowl and a glass of water. Robin felt himself stiffen.

"I thought I heard something alive chirping around in here." Raven said in her signature monotone voice.

"Good mornin, Rae." Robin said, smiling at the sight of Raven, who was wearing only a white t-shirt and purple panties. He would never admit it but Robin found her deceptively curvy figure incredibly attractive, even before he had dated Starfire. He watched as she sauntered through his room and placed the tray on his desk, turning around to face him after she did so.

"You've been out for 3 days. Cy predicted 7 but his scanners didn't calculate the fact that it's ridiculously hard to keep you down for long."

"Yeah..."

Awkward laughter fills the room

"You owe me an explanation."

"..."

"It's the least you could do after you worry the shit out of m-! ...out of everyone."

Robin stared at the bandages wrapped around his healing wound. "I- I guess I do. I'm sorry." He said, knowing full well how much Raven had probably ruminated and worried about him during those 3 days.

Suddenly he felt a spoon enter his mouth and soon a warm, chicken flavored liquid excited his taste buds. "Shut up and start talking, idiot." Raven said as she pulled the spoon out of his mouth and scooped out another spoonful of chicken noodle soup.

"It started when I snuck out to patrol the city..."

It started when Robin snuck out that night to patrol Jump city. He had sworn this would be the last time he'd go patrolling, as Raven made him promise to stop his self-destructive habit. That night he had decided that he would go all out and try to clear up the streets as much as he could. Old habits die hard, after all.

Seeing that the rain that night is an absolute deluge, Robin chose to wear waterproof clothing: A blue long sleeve shirt with a black Kevlar vest worn over it; gray-black-and-blue camo cargo pants; thick black military boots; and a dark brown leather jacket. Finally he put on his mask, and the anonymity that went with it. He brought double the supplies he usually used in his patrols and even brought out experimental weapons that have barely been tested for combat efficiency. As Robin zipped up his messenger bag filled with supplies, he opened his phone to get a look of its wallpaper: a selfie of him and Raven, smiling happily outside the Hilton at the end of the Titans' vacation last year. He couldn't help but smile and reminisce at the thought of them being happy together, after having gone through Raven's problems and tribulations with her that year (Yet Robin didn't include this in his description of the story). He felt a pang of fear; there's always a risk of serious harm on patrols and it didn't help that the rain was particularly burdensome, the lighting particularly blinding, and the thunder particularly deafening that night.

But... After this he would feel much better, he told himself. Maybe he'd actually get more than 3 hours of sleep the upcoming morning. So with that thought he set out to conquer the night, hopping onto his sleek, jet black motorcycle and riding into Jump City.

His first stop was the docks, as it was closest to the Titans' tower. Parking his bike behind some barrels, Robin stayed alert as he climbed on top of a fishing boat being rocked rigorously by the irritated waves. Scanning the land, he observed five men, all wearing spec ops apparel and armed with rifles and shotguns. Looking up he spotted a lone sniper on a tower doing a terrible job of making himself hidden as he frantically surveys the area with his scope. Observing their gear and apparel and comparing them to how the men walked and swung around their guns, Robin deduced that the men were most likely lowlife thugs working for a crime boss with access to stolen military weapons and gear. The worst type of thug to go up against is the equipped-but-untrained type, thought Robin. They are the most unpredictable and the most difficult to take down safely.

"Sniper goes down first. Get a lay of the land. Probably more people on the ground that I'm seeing from here." Robin uttered to himself as he stayed in place, figuring out a game plan. He felt the rain mark his hair and face. He felt his vision change as lightning covered the sky in white and he felt his hearing numb as thunder filled the air with sound. He's practically invisible in this weather.

Taking a deep breath, Robin slowly and stealthily made his way towards the sniper's nest, walking towards the tower and quickly climbing up its ladder, making sure his presence wasn't detected once he landed on the tower's wooden floor.

With the sniper in sight, Robin took careful steps in his crouched position to advance towards his prey. Finally he was right on top of him.

He tapped the man on his right shoulder and as the man turned to face him, the Boy Wonder chambered all his weight onto the right and sequentially landed a wicked right hook, sending the crook to next week. Robin laughed. That was his favorite takedown.

Seeing the sleek sniper rifle laying next to the unconscious man who owned it, he took it upon himself to take apart the rifle and tossing its stock, just in case the sniper happened to have a stronger chin than he thought.

Using his newfound elevation, he pressed on his mask and activated his heat vision, finding that there are in fact 7 more vagrants than he had first scouted, all of them without guns but are instead using melee weapons like blades, staves, and knives. Some were wearing armor and others using riot shields.

"I could probably get away with taking most of them about before anyone notices. The five with guns go down first." Robin muttered as he began looking for ways to knock out the five armed thugs without attracting attention.

Each man was split up in different direction, with the exception of two thugs standing side by side seemingly guarding an entrance. A thug with a shotgun resting on his chest was sitting on a chair under the roof of a worn down building, shaking himself awake before he could succumb to sleep. Another was on his phone as he paced back and forth in a roofed hallway, and the third was rigidly standing guard near a couple of yachts, far from the rest of the thugs.

Anticipation racing through his veins, Robin set his plan to motion.

*Notes

Are these too short? I'm writing all of this currently on Google drive on my phone. The chapters look the appropriate length to me but I don't know how it is to the readers.


	3. Story Time

Taking a careful step onto the ledge of the sniper's tower, Robin hopped off of the ledge and activated the glider mechanism of his cape, slowly descending... and quickly landing on top of an unsuspecting thug, rendering him unconscious, his rifle cluttering onto the floor. Quickly Robin took the man's body and lifted it, throwing the man onto a dark corner in case someone came looking for him too early. He dismantled the man's rifle as well; one could never be too careful when it came to henchmen.

The Boy Wonder crouched, stealthily making his way onto the man patrolling the hallway. Grappling onto the roof, Robin activated heat vision and observed that the thug was making his way to the entrance of the hallway, leaving him susceptible to a takedown. Without hesitation, Robin quickly stepped near the ledge of the roof, turned, executed a backflip holding on the ledge of the roof and propelled himself towards the armed enemy, landing a well placed drop kick on the man's head and rendering him unconscious.

"Dumb bastard didn't even look up..." Robin mockingly said, feigning sympathy as he laughed rather darkly at his own joke. Realizing how unpleasant his own laughter sounded, he cleared his throat, deactivated heat vision and crept towards the third guard, who was already asleep in his chair.

"This guy is so fired." The teen said as he removed the shotgun from the thug's outstretched hands and removed the stock. Tapping the unwary man on the shoulder, he loaded up a right cross, placing the man on a longer state of unconsciousness than the man had planned.

Finally there were the two henchmen guarding the entrance, open to a double takedown. Ever so slowly Robin snuck up behind the two, the blaring thunder masking his steps.

Without warning he landed a well placed liver blow on the man on the left, causing a grunt as he fell to his knees face first. Before the man on the right could even respond, his mouth already had a mouthful of Robin's elbow, causing him to see stars as he felt his feet buckling and the ground swept before his feet.

"Now on to the easy part." The Boy Wonder said as he activated the heat vision on his mask once more and scanned two thugs nearing towards one of the men he just subdued. Robin took out his grappling gun, evading the two thugs' field of vision as they panicked at the sight of an unconscious man before them.

"Mickey! Mickey's down! Who did this?! I'm gonna find you and tear you a new one ya hear me?! You're done!" One of them said as he checked their friend Mickey for a pulse.

Immediately the rest of the thugs in the area came rushing in, alert and looking for something to stab or beat.

"Let's test this baby out." Robin said slyly as he removed from his belt his retractable staff, activating and detaching it to form two escrima sticks. Pressing a button on both of them, the sticks turned a light blue and began humming with energetic electricity.

Leaping from his position and landing on the center of the group of thugs, he slammed both of his sticks to the earth and seemingly simultaneously an arc of white-and-blue lightning escaped from his weapon and traversed the ground, incapacitating four of the seven guards present in the area, leaving them in a spasm.

"I'm gonna gut ya, ya freak!" A thug with a knife cried as he charged at Robin. Effortlessly, Robin slipped past the attempted attack, and launched a counterattack in the form of a strike to the chin of his attacker, causing the thug to trip on his own momentum and crumble in a daze to the soaking wet pavement.

Robin gave a chilling stare to the two henchmen left to fight, who both looked at each other and decided they wanted to keep their jaws intact, choosing to flee over fight. Satisfied to see them turn and run, Robin turned towards his motorcycle and walked towards it, eager to reach his next henchmen compound to raid.

As he neared the bike, he heard a voice that forced him to stop dead on his tracks; "Jesus, I can't believe they actually ran from you! How old are you, xx? Since when did men run from kids?!" Robin, felt his blood boil and at the same time felt a freezing cold run through his entire body. He turned and to his horror it was the last man he had expected to encounter that night.

Deathstroke casually dropped the two henchmen's heads, causing them slump lifelessly onto the wet pavement. "Hard to find decent henchmen nowadays. You and your little friends are really starting to scare them shitless." Deathstroke knelt and detached from one of the dead henchmen's skull a bowie knife, wiping the blood off of it with his gloved hands.

"Any man who runs instead of fight for his survival doesn't deserve to be in my army, nor live, for that matter. After all Darwin said it best: survival of the fittest, right?"

"Wait you saying you fought Slade? By yourself?! Wha- why didn't you signal us? We'd have been there in time to-" Raven stopped. Robin's face looked too pained, too ashamed.

"I... I didn't think to call for backup. It never once crossed my mind to. I thought that if I could take him by myself, I could, I could..."

"You could what?"

A sigh heavier than anything Atlas could bear; "I could feel like I can do things by myself. That I could be at _his_ caliber. That I could prove to myself that I'm more than just the Titan who gets to yell orders. That I could do things Batman could." Robin felt defeated. In hindsight, his mindset sounded so childish.

Raven hated moments like these. She's amassed incredible intelligence in several fields of knowledge but consoling friends had never been a skill of hers. Yet as she bit her lip in deep thought, staring at the pained expression painted on Robin's face, the words seemed to just flow out of her.

"No one's asking you to prove yourself, or to be like Batman..." A beat. "... And you don't need to. You and Batman are two separate people, and to compare your achievements and skills with him would be silly. You're only 17, while he's probably in his 30s. He's had half a lifetime to perfect his skills while you've still yet to reach your prime." Robin's face lifted to interlock eyes with hers, the pained expression turning into that of contemplation.

"And what are you talking about being at 'his' caliber? You're probably the most intelligent out of the five of us; and we'd all probably be in a graveyard by now if not for your leadership. Batman wouldn't have trained you to be his protege if he didn't have complete and udder faith in you, and you'd never have been our leader if we didn't feel the same."

"So stop being an idiot. We need you alive to lead us... a-and I would prefer my boyfriend be _alive_ __while I'm dating him, thank you very much." Raven said playfully, her eyes twinkling like starlight as she did so.

Robin chuckled at the joke, smiling. Her humor never gets old "Aww damn I forgot! I need to be alive to date you." He couldn't keep his grin contained as Raven smacked his arm, unable to hide her smile. Being the sly little shit he is, he wanted to see what reaction he could bring out of her by saying:

"Babe, you know I love you, right?" He said huskily. His fun was cut short however when a spoonful of soup was shoved in his mouth.

"Shut up and eat your soup." Raven said, her face appearing to be a mix of joy and bashfulness.

As she pulled out her spoon and scooped up another spoonful of soup, she curiously asked "Dumb question : how'd the fight go?"

Having finished chewing and swallowing, Robin replied with "Needless to say I got my ass handed to me. He had me beat at every single type of combat I contested him in. I tried using electric bombs and birdarangs; he just dodged them all. I tried using my bo staff against him; he countered every strike before I could even finish them. I tried close quarters; I couldn't land a single blow. Everything he couldn't dodge he parried or blocked, and anytime he landed anything on me it felt like I was being hit by a brick wall instead." His expression was deadpan, as if he was thinking about his words as he said them.

"What's weird was that he never once looked comfortable. I kept him on his toes for most of the fight. I think that if I had had more training and preparation, I'd have had a chance." Robin looked Raven in the eyes as he finished his thought: "And that in a one on one fight, the Titans could beat him."

Raven looked at him questionably, unsure of his claim. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Raven smiled. She couldn't helped but be assured when he heard him say it.

For what seemed like a pleasant eternity, Robin and Raven stared at each other, simply bathing in the other's presence. The lovely couple couldn't think of any other person they could do this with, and that fact creates a smile on their faces.

Fearing the possibility of any of the other titans walking in on them, Robin broke the silence and asked "Where's everyone else?"

Raven, a little sad to break away looked down at the soup and scooped another spoonful and replied with "They all had plans. Star's back at Tamaran, said something about a relative's wedding and then the rest in her native tongue before flying out the tower. Cy and Beast Boy's at a gaming competition out in another state, they kept chanting Wombo Combo over and over before leaving." As she inserted the spoon in Rob's mouth.

While Robin chewed, another thought came in Raven's mind and Robin felt it, looking up at her immediately before she said her thought out loud.

"Yknow, they'd all have stayed to kill you if they didn't know the truth."

The soup tasted like guilt

"Yeah... They probably would've."

"..."

"Thanks, Rae, really. I know what I did was kinda fucked up-"

" _Really_ fucked up."

"Yeah, incredibly fucked up, but I'm glad you got there when you did. Otherwise..."

Elaborating any more would be pointless

"Well... Now we're even."

A chuckle from both sides

"Yeah. Even. T-thanks for, yknow."

 _Thanks for saving me_

He couldn't bring himself to say it, but something told him he didn't need to. The smile on her face tells him she already knew.

"What'd you tell them? I was in really bad shape that night. Don't tell me you said I tripped or something." Robin asked, knowing she didn't say he tripped or something.

"That's exactly what I told em. You fell down a flight of stairs and magically a random metal pole came out of nowhere and imbedded itself in your chest. They then collectively agreed and went on their separate ways." Raven said with a deadpan expression and monotone voice.

God he loved her sarcasm.

"Ok seriously, how'd you convince them?" Robin asked, his interest piqued.

"I had to dress up all your wounds as nicely as I could, and use magic plus a potion for all the ones that would need hospitalizion. Then I had to clean up all the blood. That was fun considering you left it literally everywhere. Then I had get rid of that metal pole that was stuck in your chest by putting in the trash dimension we use and then finally I had to convince them it was a motorcycle accident. It wasn't easy considering Cy was convinced nothing was wrong with your bike since he fine tunes it himself. It took a while but thankfully they believed me and ungratefully left me here to take care of your lame ass. So now here we are. Lucky you, you're stuck with me for a little over a week." Raven replied as she scooped a spoonful... only to find that there was nothing to scoop.

Robin stared at her as she got up to leave, slightly thankful for his disposition. Being stuck alone with the love of his life is by no means a punishment. He'd be doing himself a disservice by not taking advantage of the situation.

"Rae!" Robin called, eager to ask his next question.

"What?" Raven asked. She wasn't expecting to want anything else.

"Could you... lay with me? I've got Netflix on my iPad and I need to catch up on a _lot_ of anime. Come watch it with me." Robin asked pleadingly, taking off his mask for added effect.

"Rob, I can't. There's laundry and dishes. I ca-" Raven complained.

"Baby pleaaase? We can do them later..." People often underestimate how charming he can be in terms of visage and words, and he relishes this truth, the unseen blade is the deadliest after all.

Raven looked perplexed, equally ready to leave or accept his proposition.

"It's Cowboy Bebop..." Robin said temptingly.

Raven honestly hated his attractive ass sometimes. She'll turn this around someday.

"I hate you." Raven said as she put the tray back on Robin's desk and slid inside his bed.

"You love me." Robin said nonchalantly.

"Shut up and play it already." The purple eyed girl said as she snuggled on his bandaged chest.

The two lovebirds, for the first time in a _long_ time, breathed a sigh of comfort. As the 1 minute ad for some acne commercial came on, Robin couldn't help but turn his head to the one he cares for the most.

 _I won't do it again, promise. I'm not about to lose you anytime soon._

He wanted to say it out loud, he really did; but as Raven turned her head upwards to look at him endearingly, he knew there was no point.

She could read him like an open book.


End file.
